Systems for generating electronic recipes are known. Systems for displaying electronic recipes during meal preparation are known. Such systems typically rely on direct input from users for recipe creation and/or step by step advancement through a displayed recipe during meal preparation. For example, users may type each ingredient and its corresponding quantity into a computer to create an electronic recipe. Users may indicate via a mouse, a touchscreen, a voice command, or a gesture that a previous recipe step is complete and the next recipe step is ready to begin.